Jarkob Wildhammer
Marshal Jarkob Wildhammer is an Officer of the Newly formed Stoneforged Guild, and is currently stationed in Kharanos. His performance during the 2nd War impressed several soldiers in Lordaeron including Tirion Fordring, who would be responsible for Jarkob starting the path to becoming a Paladin. After his training was finished, Jarkob would be inducted into the Order of the Silverhand. History Jarkob Wildhammer was born in Aerie Peak Roughly 100 years before the first war. Shortly after Jarkob was born he would lose both his parents to the Trolls who inhabited the area. As such, Jarkob grew up training to become a soldier and a Gryphon Rider. He spent 50 years patrolling the Hinterlands until War came to the North. Jarkob led a squad of Gryphon Riders for the new found Alliance against the Horde and was highly effective. His fighting Spirit and determination was noticed by many Lordaeron Soldiers Including the Order of the Silver Hand who would recruit Jarkob shortly after the 2nd war. For the next 20 years Jarkob would protect the Alliance of Lordaeron. When the 3rd war hit, Jarkob was in Tyr's Hand. He was much against shutting themselves off from the world, in hope it would prevent the spread of the Plague. Jarkob was against this and spent much time in silent protest until the day came when the news arrived that Lordaeron itself had fallen. Outraged the Town Council Jarkob left and made all haste to Aerie Peak. When he arrived he was informed of all that had Happened and decided to follow Jaina to Kalimdor. After the Defeat of Archimonde and the end of the 3rd war, Jarkob headed to Ironforge, and joined there chapter of the Silverhand. Spending a few years there training new Paladins and protecting the kingdom. However, when the Dark Portal was re-opened Jarkob joined a Wildhammer Gryphon Rider Group that was sent in to find Kudran Wildhammer and his comrades, which they were successful in finding him in Shadowmoon Valley. Jarkob would remain at Wildhammer Keep in Outlands until the defeat of Illidan Stormrage. After Returning to Azeroth following Illidan's defeat, he would be contacted by the Argent Crusade, they were recruiting and as a former Knight of the Silver Hand, was sought after to assist in Northrend and the Battle against the Lich King. After months of fghting, he helped hold the line outside of IceCrown Citadel, while Tirion and his men defeated the Lich King in Battle. For his Service to the Alliance during the Northrend Campaign, he was granted the rank of Marshal. After the war, he fought in the twilight highlands with many other Wildhammer Dwarves following the Cataclysm. After the King's son Prince Anduin was lost at sea near Pandaria, Jarkob was summoned to help find both his son and Admiral Taylor. Following the events in Pandaria Jarkob returned home, he was intrigued by the re-formation of the Brotherhood of the horse, who Jarkob remembered with honor as he witnessed the final charge during the 2nd War. The New Organization was renamed the Order of the Horse, and with a resume as long as Jarkob's was, he was quickly approved and joined the Horse. As the Months have come by he has advanced within the horse, becoming the Commanding officer of the Vanguard Division within the Horse. Following the Death of Sauviette Longbourne the Order of the Horse slowly began to reorganize itself and reform a new identity, after all these years and fighting, Jarkob made the decision to leave the Order to return to Aerie Peak. After a few months in Aerie Peak however, he was convinced to rejoin the Argent Crusade and assist in the invasion of the Broken Isles, after the death of Tirion Fordring however, Jarkob would be re-assigned to Ironforge where Falstad Wildhammer requested that he join his cousin in starting up a new Group that would be responsible for the protection of Dun Morough and more specifically, Kharanos. This Guild would be called the StoneForged. However as Casualties came calling in from Legion and the Request for Soldiers came through Jarkob could no longer stand Idly by. He was assigned to Genn Greymane however, the ship taking Jarkob and several other soldiers was destroyed and crashed into the Island. Category:Characters Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Brotherhood of the Horse Category:Wildhammer Dwarf Category:Dwarf Category:Order of the Horse Category:Gryphon Riders